An attractive feature of IVF is that many fewer spermatozoa can be required for insemination than for artificial insemination. However, IVF using spermatozoa separated into X-chromosome bearing and Y-chromosome bearing populations (separated spermatozoa) can necessitate modifications to conventional IVF techniques. This may due in part to the pre-capacitation of such spermatozoa.
In most cases, the percentages of oocytes (oocyte, ootid, or ova, or plurality of same as appropriate to the application) fertilized with separated and unseparated spermatozoa are similar, and events during the first cell cycle are timed similarly for separated and unseparated spermatozoa. However, with conventional procedures, blastocyst production with separated spermatozoa can be 70%–90% of controls with spermatozoa that have not been separated. For example, development to blastocysts has been shown to be 17% with bovine oocytes inseminated with separated spermatozoa, compared with >25% which might be expected with IVF using unseparated spermatozoa as described in the journal article entitled “In Vitro Fertilization With Flow-Cytometerically-Sorted Bovine Sperm” Theriogenology 52: 1393–1405 (1999), hereby incorporated by reference.
Several factors may contribute to these results. One factor may be that staining of sperm with Hoechst 33342 appears to cause a decline in motility of spermatozoa. Another factor, may be the physical forces the spermatozoa are subject to during the separation process. As but one example, in flow cytometric separation of spermatozoa, spermatozoa exit the flow cytometer at nearly 100 km/h before impacting on the surface of the collection medium. During transit through the flow cytometer spermatozoa can be subjected to laser light at an intensity of over 100 mW. While the transit time may only be 1–2 μsec, this may affect the spermatozoal DNA, and thus, also effect subsequent embryonic development. The process of separating sperm with flow cytometry can also result in a highly diluted sample, 600,000 spermatozoa/mL or less, and subsequent centrifugation steps are necessary to provide concentrated spermatozoa suitable for insemination.
Another problem with utilizing separated spermatozoa in IVF techniques may be that the facility in which the spermatozoa are separated may be in a different location than where the male mammal from which the spermatozoa are collected is located, which may be different from where the female mammal from which the oocytes are collected is located, which may be a different location from where the in-vitro fertilization is to occur, and which may be a different location from where the female mammal into which the in-vitro cultured embryos are to be transferred. Conventionally, separated sperm may be cryopreserved and transported frozen to the facility at which the IVF techniques are administered. Maturing oocytes are conventionally transported to the facility at which the IVF techniques are administered in portable incubation systems. The maturing oocytes are then inseminated with previously frozen-thawed sperm cells. To avoid cryopreservation of sperm cells or as a convenience to the various facilities involved it may be beneficial to transport maturing oocytes directly to the facility separating the spermatozoa so that separated sperm cells can be added to the oocytes without cryopreservation. However, conventional IVF and in vitro culture of the resulting zygotes typically comprises a separate set of apparatus and procedures making it inconvenient, difficult, or impossible to inseminate and culture oocytes in the same facility in which spermatozoa are separated.
Even though X-chromosome bearing spermatozoa and Y-chromosome bearing spermatozoa have been differentiated by and separated based upon the difference in emitted fluorescence for many years, and even though separated spermatozoa have been used for some time with IVF techniques, and even though there is large commercial market for embryos produced with IVF techniques and separated spermatozoa, the above-mentioned problems have yet to be resolved.
As to the problems with conventional techniques of IVF using separated spermatozoa, and specifically separated spermatozoa, stained spermatozoa, or spermatozoa that are from previously frozen sperm, and with conventional strategies involving the transportation of separated sperm and maturing oocytes, the invention addresses each in a practical manner.